


My Ocean, My Shore

by BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies, MLauren



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Angst VS Fluff, Collaboration, F/F, Family, Friendship, Letters, Mystery, Romance, Tags May Change, the collaboration everyone wanted but should now fear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies/pseuds/BlackthornPyre4UrEnemies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLauren/pseuds/MLauren
Summary: Elsa is at sea with Anna.Honeymaren misses her friend.A collection of letters.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 35
Kudos: 53





	1. Letter 1 - Honeymaren to Elsa

Snowflake,

If you’re wondering why I’m writing to you so soon after you’ve left, it’s because Gale wouldn’t stop pestering me to do so. She and Bruni appear to be taking your departure the hardest right now. They’re stirring up trouble wherever they go, but the Earth Giants haven’t seemed to notice a thing. What’s the Arendellian saying again? “Dumb as rocks”? _Wait! Please,_ don’t tell them I said that!

I’m thankful Nokk is with you, however, and I’d appreciate you keeping your temperamental sea spirit until you’ve returned. If he is half the pain Gale is, the whole village would’ve been underwater before you reached the Isles, but I don’t say this to worry you, of course. I have everything under control! Gale and Bruni are just restless, and I think they miss you. I know I do… 

We left a lot of things unsaid when you were called away, and it’s probably better we save those conversations until we’re back face to face, but I want to clear the air. I should have apologized before you left with Nokk. It was wrong for me to let you leave believing I thought those awful things about you. 

I don’t think you’re selfish, Elsa… or stubborn, or cold. I was frustrated and angry, but there’s no truth behind what I said. You’re kind, and sweet, and warmer than you allow people to see. Since you arrived here a year ago, you’ve been my best friend, and I’m sorry I tried to force you into seeing that we were more than that. 

When you come home, I promise we’ll go back to exactly how things were before. I will forget wanting to have you as my partner, so long as we can always remain friends. 

Take care and safe travels,

Maren

* * *

_Cheers!_  
_Blackthauren_


	2. Letter 2 - Elsa to Honeymaren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for the kind words after the last chapter!

Dear Honeymaren,

I don't know when it will be by the time this letter reaches you. Everything moves slower without Gale around to carry my letters for me. You said you wrote soon but it was two weeks after I left when I received your letter. My aides say they had a relay of pigeons set up within Arendelle’s armada of ships to get this letter to me, so maybe that’s where the delay was. Or maybe it just felt like a long time because I thought you would write sooner. I don’t know, I guess I miss  ~~ you ~~ everyone too. 

I am sorry to hear about Gale and Bruni. The further away I sail from the forest, the weaker my connection with them becomes. I can only imagine the havoc they must be wreaking by now. I have sent word for General Mattias to stop by later this week, to see if the Northuldra might need anything from Arendelle. Maybe he has already stopped by, by the time this letter reaches you. I sincerely hope not. Please meet him in secret. You know how Yelana is like about receiving help from Arendelle. I know the Northuldra are perfectly capable of looking after themselves. If she questions you about it, please tell her Mattias is offering a hand on the Fifth Spirit’s behalf, not Arendelle. It is my fault that Gale and Bruni are causing so much trouble.

Nokk is being himself. By that I mean, my most loyal and reliable companion. How dare you call him temperamental? I am kidding. I see what you mean. He has been battling with every sea creature that is unlucky enough to swim by our ship. Anna was whale watching when Nokk got himself embroiled in a chase with a pod of orcas. Needless to say, Anna was mortified. I had to jump in and ride him out of there. Anna has asked if I can bottle Nokk up or pour him into the bathtub for the rest of our journey.

Quite frankly, neither of us are doing well on this ship. There was a hint of a storm two days ago, but Nokk and I were able to keep it at bay before it got worse. I don’t know how long we can do this. I doubt Nokk’s domain extends very far beyond the shores of the Enchanted Forest and Arendelle.

Just the idea of a storm is enough, though. Anna is hiding it, but I can tell she is afraid. The other night, when the waters were particularly choppy, I heard her throwing up and crying in her room. A lot of this is bringing up memories of how our parents passed, so Mother’s lullaby isn’t helping either. Maybe because I have Nokk and I am more in tune with the whims of nature, but the storm doesn’t scare me as much. And I think this is the first time Anna is more afraid in a situation than I am. I ought to know what to do and be there for her, but I must confess I am not sure I am doing enough.

It doesn’t help that we are going to the Southern Isles. Anna doesn’t want to see  _ him _ at the coronation, but I suppose we’ll have no choice. His Majesty invited all his brothers. I try to tell her she has nothing to worry about. After all, she is the queen now, but it doesn’t seem like the right thing to say. I never know what to say. I suppose I really am cold.

Never apologise for your honesty, Honeymaren. I believe that what we say in heated moments reflect our inner thoughts more than anything calculated that is said after, and I don’t wish for you to ever hide what you really think of me. I am not offended. How can one be offended by the truth? But I hope you know that I am trying. I am trying to be a better friend to you and a better sister to Anna. I don’t know why it has been so difficult, and I am sorry I keep messing up.

I want to always be your friend. You have no idea how relieved I am to hear you say you want to remain friends too. I thought that with how we left things, that it was going to be impossible. So thank you for still being here. You mean everything to me, Honeymaren, and I don’t want anything to change that.

Yours truly,

Elsa

* * *

_Cheers!_  
_Blackthauren_


	3. Letter 3 - Honeymaren to Elsa

Snowflake,

Three weeks! It’s been three weeks since I saw you last! I gave your messenger a really terrifying glare when he came with your letter. You should have seen it. I nearly scared the pants off of him! Perhaps he’ll work a little faster now, or if my response never reaches you it’s safe to assume he quit. I wouldn’t blame him if he did, but I guess he is moving a little faster than those darn pigeons… 

Mattias arrived yesterday. Don’t tell Yelena I told you this, but I think she’s actually warming up to him now. She didn’t mumble under her breath as much as she used to, and I even caught her trying to hide a smile while he played with the children. Your message was well received, though. He came on ‘your’ behalf, not Arendelle’s… and he stocked me up on confectionaries while he was here… I have to hide the chocolate buttons from Ryder now or he’ll clean me out! If you’re lucky, I’ll save you some… but… probably not. 

As for Gale and Bruni, they’ve settled down quite a bit in the last week or so. You never told me Bruni was such a snuggler. She sneaks into my bed almost every night. It’s nice, except for the heat, of course. Who knows, by the time you get back Bruni might have a new favorite person around here. Hopefully that’ll motivate you to come home faster. I know how you like your sally-snuggles, try as you might to hide them from me! 

Reading about Nokk… I laughed so loud! I had to share your letter with the children tonight before dinner, and they were all in a fit of giggles. Now they want to know if they can have their own little bottle of Nokk to carry around, too! They’re so adamant about it, I might have to bottle some river water for the kids to pretend it’s spirit. Nokk might not agree with that, but I think Anna’s onto something here… 

Speaking of Anna, I hope she’s feeling better. By the sounds of it, you’re doing everything you can to help her. That’s all you can do, so stop being so hard on yourself! Besides, I imagine it was the stress of traveling by sea and the coronation, but I hope it’s nothing more serious. What’s this guy’s name again? I forgot… It doesn’t matter. New king or not, I don’t like him, and you better freeze him to his throne if he tries anything stupid! Though I can’t imagine all thirteen brother’s are as terrible as you told me Hans is. Regardless, stay on your toes. I want both of you coming back safe and above freezing. 

Now let’s get down to the serious stuff, shall we? If you were here, Elsa, I’d shake you! Enough with the self deprecating comments! I knew better than to bring up our relationship with you, but I did it anyway… and I’m sorry about that. I wanted to know if you felt the same way I did, even though I was certain you couldn’t. I mean, you’re the fifth spirit. You’re Elsa of Arendelle, and I’m just, me… I said what I did because I was embarrassed, not because they were true. They could never be true! I was angry and I felt so guilty about bringing it up. I regret saying anything to you now. I’d take it all back if I could.

I said I thought you were leading me on, but it was me leading myself to believe we could be more than friends. I hurt you, and I’m so sorry. I got caught up in our day to day and was blinded by how close we’ve become. 

Yelena says there are differences, however, between Northuldra’s view on relationships and Arendelle’s. I can’t imagine that makes what I said any easier to hear, but you should never doubt your worth to me, Elsa, regardless of what happens between us. Both Anna and I are so lucky to have you exactly the way you are! If you could only see yourself the way we do, you’d know you’re more than enough… better than enough! You’re rain on a hot day, and wind over waves. You’re perfect, Elsa. You’re not the same woman who walked into the forest a year ago. You’re the real and honest, you. 

Anyway, I hope this letter finds you faster than the last one, and apologize to the new messenger for me. Tell him I didn’t mean it and that I’m usually much nicer than I look.

Oh, and I miss you _too_ , Elsa… more than you know. 

Yours,

Maren

P.S. It must be summer! Mattias said that your ‘hint of a storm’ is headed our way. Northuldra is bunkering down for a few days. I’ll write to you if anything interesting happens, because strangely enough, something always does when it rains here.

* * *

_Cheers!_   
_Blackthauren_


End file.
